


Mid ka mid CUTUBKA 3

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Mid ka mid CUTUBKA 3

Waxay ahayd wax iska cad in qiimaha uu noloshiisa aanay ku filneyn in ay keenaan Brienne , daacad ah , Brienne geesinimada ah , ee Yartoy of Tarth , dib u nool uga dhex . Waxyna i qayb isaga iyo qayb ka mid ah wuu soo of ahayd iyo , sida , dareemayaa dhammaataan u xanuunsan iyo dhammaadka . Catelyn Stark ahaa ku qanacsan dhimashada Cersei (a ka dib oo dhan , iyada oo madaxa ninkeeda geliyey on Pike ah , halka Jaime laakiin Bran lahaa tuuraa daaqad , oo ahaa fucking Greyjoy ee isaga la dilay) Jaime lahaa si dhib leh u guuray tan waafaqsan yihin dhimashada walaashiis , weli , impassive , iyo dhaygag at a weli miyir la dabaqa neefsashada Brienne .

Waxay leeyihiin inaan aado iyada aaska , ka dib markii ka hor waxaan hurdada , iyo noloshayda waa in aad gacmaha , aad igu dili karaa , ii isticmaali ama caawin ka heli Sansa . Waxaan u noqon doontaa in aad gacmaha , laakiin waxaan u baahan tahay inaad u tagto aaska walaashay ee .

 

Waxaan garanayaa meeshaan ka Sansa waa . Baan ugu cadhoodaa mid cid si Aria . Ilaa socod baradka ah ka heli kartaa iyo mudane halkan joogi doonaa .  
Waxaan u maleynayaa in weyn , laakin ka hor in aan tegi u leeyahay in ay Cersei .

Indhaha Brienne ee mudadii u furan . Ardaydiisa xun intii la siiyey habka ay u ah in loo isticmaalo in lagu duubo buluug . Waxa uu eegay cabsanaayay marka puppeteers uu rabay inuu si ay ula wareegaan .  
My marwada , waxaad tahay xaq , si tartiib ah u neefsato .

Jaime , waxaana in jahannamada?

Aan sax ah .

Catelyn Stark uma ay oggolaan isagii tag Janaasadda ee Cersei . Waxay hore u socdeen si ay meesha ugu dambaysa , halkaas oo Brienne maqlay in Aria oo ay aragtay Sark , laakiin Jaime loo baahan yahay in la joojiyo jidka . Markaasuu wuxuu soo kaxaystay toorreey ah iyo tuft weyn oo timaha , ceremoniously u aasiddii dhulka u dhow geed la jaray beige .

Waxaan u baahanahay in la yidhaahdo nabad gelyo . Waxa ay qayb ka ii of ahayd , waase inaan ku sameeyo .

Brienne ruxay, isaga oo keligay baa hadhay , halka iska raadiyo wax ay cunaan oo kaynta ku soo bandhigay .  
Sorry Cersei . Waxaan idiin ma , Ma in halka a . Waxaan ahay waxaan idinka dilay xumahay , waxaan mar kasta u maleynayey in aad kan i soo aasaan lahaa . Waxaan u malaynayaa in haddii aan Muusooday envenenaríaisu aad karayso ku dhegi toorreey ah . Cersei ... ayaan u bilaabi karo nolol aad la'aan , Waxaan rabaa inaan noqdo oo kala duwan oo keliya loo baahan yahay inuu kuu sheego anigu waxaan idiin noqon doonaa ganaax aad la'aan , iyo in aad noqon ganaax ii la'aan , meel kasta aad joogto . Waddooyinkiisa Our kala walaashaa muddo dheer ka hor , laakiin waxaan had iyo jeer , oo mar kasta oo aad nacayaa doonaa .

Brienne soo baxay raadiyey wayna ilaalin jireen iyagoo fuushan ilaa mugdiga ah .


End file.
